Lucky Clover
by Veyyhayy
Summary: Set in the midst of Abel's kidnapping. Clover Larkin is Filip Telfords god daughter and she is also the person who made the call to Charming to let them know of from Abel's whereabouts. When they arrive in Belfast she never expects to find love and family from SAMCRO. This is the story of Clover Larkin and the boys of SAMCRO.
1. Chapter 1

I run up the stairs to Mo's house and let my self in. Shrugging my jacket off, I walk towards the living room to warm up from being in the cold streets of Belfast. I stop short when I see Mo' sitting on the chair holding a little babe in her arms.

"Clover, I didn't hear you come in love." She tells me while feeding the baby.

"Mo', what the..who..." I shake my head and clear my throat before talking. "Who's baby is that Mo'?!"

"Its a long story Clo' " she sighs before continuing, "You member the talks of Charming and Cammy that's been goin round?" She questions.

My brows furrow as I shake my head. _Charming? Cammy? what the hell is she talking about?!_ But as the talks around SAMBEL register in my head about the events that took place, my eyes widen with realization.

"He belongs to SAMCRO doesn't he Mo'?!" I accuse her. She just nods her head and places the baby in the makeshift bassinet.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS CAM? HUH AND WHY THE HELL HAVENT WE CALLED SAMCRO YET MO'?!" I yell at her and the baby stirs as my voice gets louder.

"Keep your voice down Clo' you'll wake the bae. Lets go sit in the kitchen and talk." She tells me walking away.

"There is nothing to tell Mo'! We have to call the lads! Can you imagine how he feels knowing his baby is in another fucking country!" I yell at her.

"I know Clover! But Kell's comin to get him tomorrow and take him-"

"Take him where?!" I cut her off and stand from the table.

"To a good catholic family-"

"HE ALREADY HAS A DAMN FAMILY!" I yell at her.

"I know Clover! I know that! I told him that already but he thinks its for the best! " She tells me and I hear the defeat behind her voice.

"What do we do Mo? Just let him go?!" I tell her.

She stands from the table and grabs a small piece of paper then hands it to me.

" Your gonna call this number and ask for Gemma. Then your gonna tell her everything! I would do it but me and her have a past I don't want to bring to life right now. " She says before walking into her room and closing her door.

I walk to where the baby is sleeping and pick him up. I cuddle him close and kiss his forehead. I take my _Celtic Trinity Knot_ necklace off and put it around him. I say a prayer asking God to watch him over and guide the lads to find him before placing him back down. Putting the phone to my ear it rings three times before a woman answers.

"Hello?"

" Is this Gemma?"

"Yeah and who is this?" She says with a punch.

" You don't know me personally, but my names Clover Larkin I-"

"Fiona's niece?"

"Yeah I'm Filips goddaughter. I- uh I.."

"Whats Belfast calling me for sweetheart?!"

"AbelshereinBelfast" I tell her in one breath.

"Whhat?" she whispers.

"Cameron Hayes brought him here Gemma. He ain't in Vancouver like you believed, he's in Belfast." I tell her before she hangs up.

Loud knocking wakes me from my sleep and out of my bed.

"McGee what the hell are you doin here?! Its almost 1 in the morning!" I tell him

" What the hell is Charming calling for Clo?! What did you do?"

"You know what their calling for McGee. They needed to know!" I yell at him

" Jesus Christ Clo! Do you understand what you've done!" He accuses me.

" It's already done McGee! I called them as soon as Mo' gave me Gemmas number!"

" Shite!" He yells and hands me a paper. " Jax Teller left you a message at the shop to call him back." I take the paper as he paces back and forth frustration rolling off his body.

"I's already done McGee. The lads are on their way. Should be here in a couple of days." I tell him.

He walks out my door but stops before stepping out, "Pack some bags Clove, clothes and medical supplies. If the Charming Lads are coming blood will be shed for Teller to get his son back."

" What do I need clothes for McGee? I'm fine here!"

" Pack the damn clothes Clover! If Jimmy catches wind that you made the phone call he'll end ya! Plus your God Da' is gonna want you close during their stay!"

" Shite! McGee what bout me daughter?! Jimmy has her!" I yell at him

"You should of thought about her when you made the call!" He yells back

Tears fall down my face as I think about her. McGee wraps me in a hug and comforts me.

"Does Filip know?"

"No, he doesn't. I made Paddy promise not to tell him."

" When they get here you need to tell him. Everything. They'll help you Clover. Until then my hands are tied." He walks out and I start packing. Grabbing the pictures of my daughter I pull them in my bag and head towards Mo's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Larkin you've got a call on line one." The nurse says to me before walking away.

"Hello?"

"Clover its Aunt Fi. I'm just calling to let ya know the lads are on their way now and we'll be at the house with them." My aunt Fi says.

Butterfles fill my stomach thinking about what's to happen next. I don't realize I haven't said anything on the line until Aunt Fi starts calling my name.

"Clo', Clo' did you hear me love?" Her concerned voice says.

"I'm sorry Fi what did ya say?" I hear her sigh at my response before starting over.

"I said we've got to tell him the truth of what happene with jimmy love. Filip will help and he'll bring your little angel home to your arms and away from him."

"I- I know Fi but I'm nervous if it doesn't work. Jimmy has everyone on his payroll and people can't fuckin cough without him knowing." I tell her. Fear and pain for me daughter is in my voice.

"I know love but we've gotta get you out of here. Maybe send ya to Charming with the lads an your God Da. Be under the protection of SAMCRO."

"Look Aunt Fi I've got to go a patient is paging me but I'll think about it. " I tell her before hanging up.

The last of my patients left 15 minutes ago, packing my things up I bid everyone a good day before making my way towards my car.

"Clover." I freeze and turn my head towards one of Jimmy's guys. Further expecting the lot I curse myself when I see his car a few spaces down.

"Jimmy needs to see you Clover. And I think it's best for the lot of us if you didn't put a fight aye?" He says in his deep Irish accent as he grabs my arm and pulls me to the car. Opening the door he pushes me in as the driver and passenger jump out. My body trembles knowing his eyes are on me. I feel his hand rub my thighs and for a second I squeeze my eyes shut with fear, but when his hand starts to move further up I grab his hand and push it off. He sighs his disapproval before speaking.

"Lads from Chaing will be hear tomorrow and word is that you had a hand in it love." He says and wraps my hair in his hands tightly.

"I had shite do to with that Jimmy!" I tell him trying to keep my voice confident. He pulls my hair tighter and puts his lips by my ears.

"You wouldn't lie to me love would ya? I mean we wouldn't want anything to happen to Pasiely right?" I tremble at his words and he sees it. It pushes him to continue with the threats.

"It'd be a damn shame for her to suddenly disappear right?"

"You'd kill your own blood Jimmy? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I yell at him. He grabs me by the throat and pushes me into the seat.

"I'd skin my own Ma' and Da if it benefited me love. You remember that next time you think of crossing me." He says.

Jimmy goes to unbutton my jeans and I stop his hands and push.

"Stop it Jimmy!" I hiss.

"You think you can stop me. You think just because HE'S coming in with the lads that's going to stop me. " I close my eyes and push him more.

"Think of what I told you that night. It's you or her? Kerry's grown in to quiet a woman I mean she's blossomed with curves and her body almost will look like yours."

"She's sixteen for Christ sakes. SIXTEEN!"

He shrugs his shoulders. I know in that moment he would do it. He threatened our own daughters life for Christ sakes. Closing my eyes I put my arms to my side and look away. He laughs before kissing my neck and moving his hands to my jeans. A loud knock on the window stops him.

"Jimmy we got word that Charmings landing now. " I hear thought the window.

"Aye get them together and we'll leave. " Jimmy says and I shudder relief.

"We'll pick this up later love. " I grab my bags and rush out of the car.

"Fi' the lads are here. Jimmy came to the hospital and -"

"Clover he's there?! Are you alright shite! " she interrupts me.

"I gotta get Paisley Fi before Jimmy does I-"

"I've got her love! She's with Mo know. She's safe SAMBEL is protecting her now and when SAMCTO comes in you tell Filip and he'll take you with them back home. With them. You need to leave Belfast!" She says.

Souch is going through my head I don't know what to say. Instead I tell her I'm on my way and head towards Mo's. My daughter is my one and only priority. I will do what ever it takes to give her a safe life.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart picks up speed as I am driving towards Mo's place. Jimmy's words play in my head over and over again. _It'd be a shame for her to just disappear._ When I reach the gate I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My heart is still beating loudly and park my car in search for my daughter. Ignoring the hellos from the lads I race up the stairs and fling the door open.

"Momma!" Pasiely shrieks as she jumps off the kitchen chair and runs towards me. Her little arms wrap around my legs as she squeezes me tightly.

"Hi baby girl you have fun with Mo' today?"

"Mmmhmmm! We bakin tookies now momma! Untle Paddy gots me extra chips if I prowmie to save him some!" She tells me with a toothless grin.

What Jimmy forced upon me four years ago added more fuel to the fire of hate I have for him. But I did what I had to do to save Kerri. She was twelve at the time and started puberty. Her body was changing and I wasn't the only one who could see that. Jimmy saw it too and that's when he came to me. Pushing his way into my apartment my choices were Me or Kerri. It was an easy choice for me because the emotional damage Jimmy put on her at a young age was too much.

When I found out I was pregnant I went straight to the clinic. But when I heard her heartbeat my heart broke. It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. How could something so beautiful com from someone so ugly? Walking out of the clinic Jimmy stood there waiting for me. He pulled me by the hair and asked if I got it done. Pointing his gun at me stomach I grabbed the picture and shoved it in his face. I knew in that moment Id be forever linked to him until he was six feet underground.

A kiss n my cheek brings me back to reality and I see my daughter jump off my lap and grab the timer.

"It's awmos time Momma!" She squeals causing me to laugh.

Forgetting that Mo was here with us I kiss her cheek and she gives me time alone with me daughter.

"Lads will be hear in an hour. SAMBEL is meeting them now." she tells me before leaving the room.

Nerves fill me as I think about what my Uncle will say about Pasiely. One look at her and you would know who her father is. The only two things we share is our black curled hair and me last name. It was something both of us agreed upon. Every feature she had screamed Jimmy! When people around the club would see her they would say the same thing, "I see Jimmy in her eyes Clo'" they'd tell me but I would just shake my head.

As we plate the last of the cookies I tell Pasiely to have a sat and I grab her a glass of milk.

"Hi Kerri Berri!" She greets. Turning my head I see my little cousin thumb in her mouth, headphones in her ears, as her bored expression breaks into a smile upon seeing my daughter.

"Hi Pae! You gonna share some with me love?" She says pointing at the big plate of cookies sitting in front of my daughter. Giving Keri a toothless grin she takes a big cookie off the plate and gives it to her.

Placing the milk in front of her I give both girls kisses before walking to greet Aunt Fi I the living room.

"How you doin Fi? Uncle will be here soon aye." I tell her before sitting on the couch. Hearing me greet her Aunt Pasiely runs into the room and hugs Fi tightly.

"Aunny Fi! I made tookies, do you want a tookie? Utcle Paddy got me extra chips if I saved him some tookies!" She says quickly which causes both of us to laugh.

"I'll grab one later love. Save me one?" She tells Pae before my little ball of energy runs out of the room.

"I'm nervous for Kerri Clo'. The last time she saw her Da' she was just getting potty trained! She hasn't said much since I let her know he's coming either! Just popped those damn headphones in her ears and went back to sucking her thumb!" Frustration and nervous clear in voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Aunt Fi!" I reassure her before we hear the rumble of bikes pulling in the lot.

We both share a look before standing. Aunt Fi grabs Kerri, while I grab Pasiely. I follow behind Aunt Fi ad Kerri and tears form in my eyes seeing Uncle Filip embrace his two girls. Pasiley wipes the tears from my eyes and gives me a questioning look. Kissing her cheek I tell her lets go meet some family before making my way down the stairs. I see some of the Charming lads send me questioning looks as I push my way through and towards me God Da'.

" Wow Uncle you've gotten Fat I see!" I joke out loud as he turns his attention away from Kerri. The boys laugh as Uncles teary eyes look at me. Pasiley buries her head into my shoulder as the attention in the lot turns to us.

"Clo? My little Lucky Clover is all grown up!" He yells excitedly before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh my little Clo look at you all grown up. Lads! Lads meet me God daughter Clover Larkin!" He tells his brothers before kissing both cheeks. Pasiley whimpers and that's when Uncle Filip notices her.

"Whose this?"

"Uncle meet me daughter Pasiley" I tell him proudly. Nudging Pasiley I tell her " Pasiley meet your Uncle Filip." She looks up at him and Uncle gasps. I know in that moment he sees what everyone sees before sending me a look of confirmation for his thoughts. Nodding my head he closes his eyes before kissing her cheek.

"Hi Pasiely, I'm Uncle Filip. You're just as beautiful as your Ma' darling." He tells her which causes her to blush.

"Aye your right Uncle but she is way more beautiful than me right love?" I tell them both as I feel everyone eyes on us.

Uncle introduces me to Charming charter before directing me towards two men and a woman.

"Clay, Gem, Jax this is me God daughter Pasiley." He tells them.

Gemma walks up to me and pulls me into a hug and Clay follows her doings.

"Thank You for calling sweetheart." She tells me before I see Jax walk up to me. Pulling me into a hug he kisses my cheek before moving a way.

"We've been following endless leads darling before we got your call. Thank you."

" Aye it's no problem, as a Ma' myself I knew I would want someone to do the same thing." I tell them before placing my wiggling daughter on the ground as she runs to her favorite Uncle Paddy. Uncle clears his throat and I know what he wants.

"Later Uncle. Ill explain later ok? Lets go enjoy your girls for now."


End file.
